Juramentos
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Post DH. Narcissa lo tenía claro: la lucha de los Malfoy apenas iniciaba y ella no iba a permitir que él se venciera. Después de todo no se había enamorado, casado y traído un hijo al mundo para rendirse.


_Disclaimer: todos y cada uno de los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Rowling._

**Juramentos**

_Júrame que ni la muerte, tus ojos los cerrará. En esta tierra de olvido donde los cielos caerán._

_Anabantha_

Estaba harta, enojada y al borde de la desesperación. Ya no le importaba la gracia, ni la delicadeza. Se paró frente a él, exasperada, buscando llamar su atención. No sabía que odiaba y le angustiaba más: la situación que tenían que enfrentar o la actitud derrotista del remedo de hombre, que con la mirada perdida, se encontraba sentado en el suelo, perdiendo toda la clase y categoría que alguna vez presumió. Con brusquedad le tomó del cuello de la capa.

—Escúchame bien Lucius, no te voy a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia este comportamiento. ¡No todo está perdido!— exclamó, intentando convencerse también de sus palabras. Le agitó nuevamente, lamentando no poder apuntarlo con su varita o lanzarle un hechizo que lo hiciera reaccionar— ¡Maldición Malfoy!

El tono de voz, más el angustiado movimiento y tal vez el ser llamado por su apellido —después de alrededor veinte años de casados— hizo que la mirara, dejando lucir en sus ojos lo ausente que se hallaba. No sabía ya qué hacer. Murmuró inaudible que estaban perdidos, que no había nada más.

Ella se mordió el labio, furiosa. ¡Todavía quedaban cartas por jugar! Sus acciones no habían sido impulsivas, incluso en esos horribles segundos, cuando posó su mano en la muñeca del mocoso ése y al notar su pulso supo qué debía hacer, decir. Era un as, sin duda.

—Si sobrevivimos al Señor Tenebroso, lo haremos ahora. ¡Por Merlín Lucius hay más qué hacer! La guerra no ha terminado, nuestra lucha, la de los Malfoy apenas inicia. ¡Su muerte sí nos da una oportunidad! — Nuevamente la atención de su marido se posaba en ella, pese al horror que las palabras le causaron —a ambos—. Narcissa casi fue capaz de ver el proceso de sinapsis en el hombre frente a ella. Al menos el que se aferrara a sus manos, con avidez, con fuerza desmedida y pánico en los ojos, eran un indicador.

— ¿Qué? Narcissa... perdimos, nuevamente… —antes de que volviera a perderlo en sus lamentos, le agitó, intentando calmarlo con la mirada, respirando a consciencia. Pasando sus manos por los lacios y dorados cabellos de su esposo, por su frente. Después de todo, pese a los años, los errores, no podía dejar de sentir _algo _intenso por él, un sentimiento que ya no pensaba cuestionar.

—Júrame Malfoy. Que sobre todo, te mantendrás con vida— una triste sonrisa se posó en sus labios, ¿cuántas veces no le había dicho ésa frase? La primera cuando le confirmó que era mortífago al servicio de Lord Voldemort, cosa que no cuestionó, al contrario le agradó. La segunda cuando éste —su señor— regresó al poder. Cuando lo enviaron a Azkaban fue la tercera. Al recibir a su señor en Malfoy manor fue la siguiente y ahora.

Él la abrazó, aferrándose a ella como si de una tabla salvavidas se tratara. Permitiéndose un poco más de debilidad, refugio en los delgados pero firmes brazos de _su _mujer.

—No me dejes nunca Narcissa. Júramelo— le exigió. En un tono que más parecía ser una súplica.

Ella se tragó las lágrimas que sentía en su interior. Intentando mantenerse serena, alejar el dulce sabor de la dependencia del temible mortífafo por ella. Sin embargo esa verdad le ayudaba a su mente trabajar a mil, para buscar la forma de librarse y librar a su hijo de Azkaban ¡de los dementores! Por nada permitiría que su familia pasara por eso. No otra vez.

—Nunca, ni la muerte nos separará— aseveró, más firme de lo que realmente se sentía, pero plenamente segura de sus palabras. Se separó para mirarlo de frente, pasar toscamente sus manos por la mejilla ajena. Si ella no se daba el lujo de ésa clase de debilidades, él menos. Y aunque fuera a base de juramentos lo dominaría, lo mantendría con ella como antes ya lo había hecho— jura que siempre me buscarás y me encontrarás. Que nada nos hará mostrar nuestra debilidad. Escúchame Lucius y recuerda todo el dolor yo me lo trago. Es más el tuyo y el mío, pero aún hay más porque luchar.

Después de todo no se había enamorado, casado y traído un hijo al mundo para rendirse. Eso nunca. Lo juraba.

_Gracias por leer. ¿Review? _


End file.
